Hearing devices nowadays can be provided with special devices for wireless transmission for programming or interlinking purposes. This involves the use of both magnetic and electric antennas, which are integrated into the hearing device, although it is difficult to integrate them into a hearing device owing to the confined space. As a rule, a minimum physical size is necessary if a satisfactory antenna gain is to be achieved. If, on the other hand, not just one but a plurality of antennas is to be integrated in a hearing device, for example one antenna for a short transmission range and one for a longer transmission range, integration becomes all the more difficult. The reason is the added problem of arranging the antennas in the confined space in the hearing device housing such that there is as little mutual interference as possible. This problem has not previously been satisfactorily solved.
Hearing devices having two magnetic antennas are already known. Owing to the mutual interference of the two antennas they have to be spaced a minimum distance apart, however. Complex design measures are necessary in order to position the two antennas as far apart as possible. Also already known are, moreover, hearing devices in which an electric Bluetooth antenna has been arranged in direct proximity to magnetic antennas. The mutual interference suppression of the antennas resulting from this arrangement is achieved by complex, multi-stage filtering measures. A relatively large amount of space is required to accommodate complex filters of this kind in hearing device housings. The cost of manufacturing the hearing device is also thereby increased.